Three Banana Splits
by LollyPop-Love88
Summary: Why do I feel this way? Why am I always so cute with a chibi smile, then the next minute I'm growling at Natsume bas-baka? And then I'm rocking out on stage with Hotaru counting her money? I guess this complicated love started with Three Banana Splits....


**Three Banana Splits**

**By LollyPop-Love88**

Disclaimer: _"Yeah, right"-scoffs_...**no,** I do **not****, ****I REPEAT!! I DO NOT!** own Gakuen Alice, _hemhem, _all credits go to **Higuchi Tachibana**! _pfttttt...._

* * *

_'We were both young,_

_when I first saw you,_

_I closed my eyes,_

_and the flash back starts,_

_I'm standin' there..._

_on the balcony in summer air...'_

_Love Story-Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Coffee Shop**

**Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"W-would you like anything else?" gasped the waiter, as she stared at,no, practically drooled over, ugh, _Hyuuga Natsume! _And Nogi Ruka, I guess. He's alright. Compared to Natsume_._

I mean, shouldn't she ask our table first? We were here, like, ten minutes earlier! We meaning: Imai Hotaru, my BFF, and me, Sakura Mikan, the star of the show. Putting on my cute, pouty face, I whined at Hotaru:

"Ne, Hotaru."

"Mm.", she grunted back.

"You know how you always go to the expresso?"

"Mm.", another grunt.

"Well, why are you always ordering black coffee? It's just...so emo."

Bad mistake. But worth the cover up. Now she'll suck me into her-

"Money!", her eyes gleamed at me, " and today you're going to help me get more photos of Ruka, got it?

At the sound of Hotaru-Money-is-my-best-friend-Imai's voice drawling his name in his direction, Ruka looked startled and quickly shuffled out of his seat with his bunny, out the front door. After staring at him, trying to keep a straight face, I heard a loud moan. From the _waitress_. I mean, come on!? It's like, oh my gosh! Ruka Nogi left the building! The world has ended!!!!!

Ugh.

Plainly ugh.

Even though it was a funny sight seeing Ruka scared of Hotaru, it was definitely NOT worth it. IT meaning, yes, the people who understand me guessed it, Natsume was angry. And it's not good making him angry. Even though I'm not afraid of him. I REPEAT, I AM NOT SCARED OF NATSUME HYUGGA! Thanks for understanding though! :)

"Oi. Oi! OI!!!", Natsume growled.

"What?", I asked in my chibi cute voice to protect my identity.

"Where you just laughing at Ruka?"

"N-no!" I stammered. Yeah right, like I'm scared.

"Yes. You. Did."

I stayed silent. His eyes glared at me, with that hateful look he used only at me. The sharpness of his eyes stretched to his temples, ready to burst. Remember this, he may be a showing-off bast-I mean, baka, but he does not fool around when it comes to his friends. Which does not include me, I guess. But he doesn't laugh or smile or do any of that crazy, sickly stuff in front of me. The best I get from him is silence. But this time I definitely wasn't going to get the silent-treatment. No, I would get his threatening glare, the look that wants to kill me. Die you bast- baka.

He raised his arm to a ninety-degree angle beside his waist. Oh, no. Oh, yes, his alice burst out of his hand. I needed to keep my cool. I could definitely beat him in one second, but I needed it to remain a secret. Only the school staff new half of my story. And some teachers were too understanding, like Narumi-sensei, who always talks to me in hushed whispers to embarrass me-sometimes. He's alright really. Unlike Jinno. Or Jin-jin as I like to call him. He will never understand or accept my story. He always thinks I use it to get me and Hotaru out of Math. ...It kinda is, one reason when I changed my timetable. Hotaru, my trustful best friend, who always helped me in need, knew the whole story. Although never would I have thought someone else would know. In fact, never would I think that three people would know. If you count one them as human. That show off baka. Anyways, back to Hotaru. Ah, right, my trustful best friend, who always helped me in need, was checking her bank account and money on her H.! So much for helping. The one time when I really needed that stupid fan of Natsume and Ruka waitress, she was at the back of the shop, crying her eyes out. So much for including her in this. So much for protecting my identity.

Footsteps. A shuffling sound. Behind me. Oh, right, now I remember. The sobbing waitress. Che, how dare she finally ask for my order with that tomato face, still swollen from uh, "uncontrollable crying from Ruka-pyon leaving".

"sniff, w-what would you like to o-order...?"

"Urgh...(mind blank), ah..." I mumbled.

I glanced at the plastic menu. I scrolled down, keeping one eye on Natsume's fireball. Aha.

"Three banana splits. Huh, how coincidental." I nudged Hotaru, with a bright eye. She glanced back and looked at what I was pointing at. She looked blank for a second, then a small smile creeped onto her face.

"You're right, Mikan. It's _sooo_ coincidental!" Hotaru rolled her eyes. We both giggled, one because we had nothing else to do and two I wanted to see Natsume's confused face, and because Hotaru had finally finished checking her bank account...with a plus of 500 rabbits-a fee from Ruka-pyon, because Hotaru didn't get to sell any photos of him...!

I looked at Natsume, and I saw he **did** have the most confused look. To cover it up and keep his "oh-so-cool" attitude, he laughed at me.

"What the hell? Why are you muttering stupid nerdy things to each other. Only psycho maniacs do that, you baka."

Baka, back to him.

I barely got round to telling the stupid waitress that I wanted Three Banana Splits, before I was almost turning into a "Kill Hyuuga Natsume" psycho maniac. Luckily, Hotaru had pulled me back just in time for the delicious, creamy, mouth-watering...and coincidental, I guess, banana splits. One for me and one for Hotaru and, since I was feeling a little bit generous, ...maybe one for Natsume. Only he never got it. He ruined his chance of having a perfectly delicious, creamy, mouth-watering...and coincidental, I guess, banana split... by putting in one of his nasty comments as I started licking my delicious, creamy, mouth-watering...and coincidental, I guess, banana split...

"Oi. You. Baka."

I turned around so he would stop annoying me and I could eat in peace.\

"Haha, you answered when I said baka! Baka! Baka!"

I stood up. Slammed my chair in the table, making the banana splits-finally she doesn't describe it-wobble on the table. I walked-barely-and tried not to stomp on the slippery lino.

"You bastard. How dare you make fun of me!", I cussed at him, making him stunned.

"Baka. Not listening? Well, I got something that will definitely get your attention. Yo, Polka-dots!", He sneered at me as I turned my back on him.

**5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, making the banana splits glass cup break. I didn't care at all, I just ran after the fire-freak and screamed at him around the whole school. Only their was one person who noticed. And cared. And cared like hell. Hotaru didn't mind at all when I screamed because, one thing, the banana split went onto her H.I Book and...I had to pay her 100 rabbits. I got off lightly though! I'm still in her debt because I can't spend too much money. Nor do I have that much. Or make that much, in fact, in one hour. Unlike Hotaru. I think she scared her boss straight, and she realised her point very, very early. Earlier than her old boss...Anyways, I'm still cool with Hotaru, although I have to work even harder, going to all these rehersals, and not going to school for like a month. Good, at least I don't have to see Hyuuga Natsume and Ruka-pyon. All though I will miss Ruka-pyon and Anna, Nonoko, Sumire-a bit, Yuu, Koko, and my senpais, Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono and especially my homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei!!

* * *

The End...of Chapter One!

Dear Readers,

Thank you soooo much for reading this. It means soooo much to me. This is my first fanfiction-chapter ever.

I know that everyone always asks you to R&R, and sadly, for the annoyed ones out their, yes I am gonna ask you all to R&R, and great for the encouraging senpais and other people, I am gonna ask you all to R&R!

Please, please, please R&R! -although I don't get it...Read and Review. If you read this, then you most likely read it. Unless you skip the chapter!

Don't forget to correct my spelling! Lol! And review nicely please, remember I'm still a newbie! 3 xD xP

Btw, so sorry if I drabble a lot in the paragraphs, my mind tends to wonder off...I wonder why I suck at listening tests!?

I'll tell you more about the story and everyone in the next chapter!

Love You All!

Hope you enjoyed reading this!!!!

From LollyPop-Love888


End file.
